Harry and the Necklace
by Americawiz543
Summary: ok i wrote this a while ago just putting it up... h/OC and H/R
1. Beginning of a Summer

A/N: ok I wrote this story A LONG time ago and I just found it.. So im just posting what I wrote just because.. I want to!  
  
On Privet Drive 9, there was a 15 year old sleeping there. All of his friends call him Harry Potter, but the wizards call him "The Boy who lived." Harry was dreaming of a girl he has never seen, but she was gorgeous. She had shoulder lengthen blonde hair, her eyes sapphire blue. She was starring at him, with searching eyes. She smiled at him, but than horror filled her eyes. A pitched laughed came from behind him, the words, "Crucio" were uttered. Instead of Harry yelling in pain the young girl was, Voldemort looked right past him. Than Voldemorts eyes veered toward Harry, and Harry felt the searing pain threw his scar. He woke up with a startle, drenched in his sweat.  
  
He rubbed his scar trying to remember the dream he had, he remembered a girl no older than 16. He remembered her screaming in agony. He heard Dudley snoring like usual he heard a grunt from the other room and Harry jumped. He got up and looked out the window searching for Hedwig, she had been gone for 2 nights in a row. He sighed and went over the mirror, he had hoped Ron would ask him to stay with him this summer. But it was 2 weeks into vacation (torture) and no word.  
Harry began to pace thinking about the dream: all he managed to remember was there was a girl in pain, and Voldemort was there. There was something weird about his scar this particular nightmare; his scar was warm, hot even. So he sat down picked up a quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Sirius, I had another dream again. This time there was a girl. I don't think I have ever met her. I just thought I should tell you. How are you? Is your named cleared yet? Anyway the weird thing is that once I had the dream I touched my scar and it was hot. I don't know why. Well write back soon I'm still at the Dursleys.  
  
Harry He walked over the window to see if Hedwig was back yet, he wanted to send the letter soon. He sat back down a dozed off to sleep. He heard Aunt Petunia yelling at him, it was Dudley's Birthday again. Harry moaned and slowly got up. He walked down and saw a huge pile of presents.  
He walked over and slumped into the seat, Dudley got the normal batch of computers, games, etc. Harry wasn't really paying attention, he was still thinking about that girl. Who was she? Why did she see her? (Were a few questions that blurred threw his mind)  
  
He shook the thought out of his head and went up to his room without consulting with his Aunt and Uncle. Uncle Vernon was about to speak, but closed his mouth and murmured something like, "weirdo." Harry walked into his room and slammed his door, a little louder than he meant, but it didn't matter. He noticed there was Hedwig with a note from Ron:  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? Are the Muggles treating you right? My mum said you can come over for the rest of the summer! Hermione is here too. How about this Saturday, Dad said we could pick you up at 3:00 p.m. sharp! Well I have to go Fred and George has gotten mum mad again, they found a new investor. See you at Saturday; send a letter soon with Hedwig. Ron  
  
Harry couldn't help, but smiling he was gunna go to Ron's and leave the Dursleys for a whole 4 weeks early! He wrote back  
  
Dear Ron, It'll be fine thanks. Harry  
  
All he had to do now was convince the Dursleys to let him. He walked down the stairs and took one looked at Uncle Vernon and decided that now wouldn't be the best time. Dudley broke his new X-box. They were all yelling, Harry ran up the stairs two at a time.  
  
Harry figured he had 3 days to ask the Dursleys; he would wait 1 more than ask. He went upstairs and after Hedwig gained some strength he tied the note to Hedwig and whispered, "Ron's please go fast." And let her go. He sat down on his bed and his mind began to wonder. He heard a voice, a girls voice to be exact. It was whispering to him, "Harry. Harry.. Help"  
  
He heard her yelp and Voldemorts laugh, she was screaming in pain. He felt the pain she was going threw he was screaming too. He shot up gasping for air. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. He never felt so close to anyone before, he had never felt pain like that except for the year prior to this. He sat there rocking back and forth; he had two dreams in 24 hours? He added to Sirius's letter, which was sitting on his nightstand.  
  
After he was finished it was 4:00, the screaming had stopped. He walked cautiously down half expected to see bloodshed. But the Dursleys were just sitting on the couch watching the news, Dudley stealing food from the fridge. Dudley's diet hasn't been working too well since he was cheating half the time. Harry went over to Uncle Vernon and decided to take his chances and ask if he could go.  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes were dead straight on the TV. Once Harry was done, Uncle Vernon asked, "They will be picking you up by a car I trust?" Harry hadn't thought of this, "Err.. Yea I think." "Fine" Uncle Vernon growled. Harry walked away feeling so happy he literally flew up the stairs.  
  
The next few days went sluggishly slow for Harry, but he lived threw them. He hadn't had a nightmare since the one about the girl. At 1:00 Harry started to pack his things. Hedwig hadn't returned from delivering Sirius's letter yet, but Harry told her to go to the Weasley. Harry was double- checking making sure he hadn't forgotten anything; it was nearly 3:00 by now. When he heard the doorbell ring. Harry went down to make sure that Uncle Vernon wasn't gunna blow up at the Weasleys.  
Mr. Weasley was there along with Ron, George and Fred. Harry looked past them and saw a Blue Escort out in the driveway. Harry was dumbfounded he was starring at the car when he realized Uncle Vernon was getting purple. "Well come alone Harry, do you need help with your suit case."  
  
Fred and George dashed into the house and went upstairs, within minutes were down with his suitcase. Harry assumed that they felt like they owed Harry for the money he invested in them the year before. He waved goodbye to Uncle Vernon and climbed into the car. As the car drove off Harry finally felt like it was vacation.  
  
Harry was welcomed with opened arms at the Weasleys house. Hermione was talking to Ginny when Harry walked in. Ginny went red as usual; Hermione walked over and asked what took them so long. There was something weird going on with Ron and Hermione; they were both red as beets. Harry paid no attention to that as everyone was talking to him, asking him questions. After 10 minutes of interrogation Ron asked Harry if he wanted to put his things away.  
  
Hermione followed them upstairs. Once unpacked in Ron's room Harry told the 2 about the dreams he had. He hadn't written them in letters for the thought never occurred to him. Hermione gasped in horror, Harry had gotten use to her gasping like that. Ron beamed at him as Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione started quoting references and Ron and Harry started talking about quidditch when Ginny knocked on the door.  
When the door opened Ginny turned beet red and started twisting her hair. They all were waiting for her to talk for about 2 minutes, "Well? Can we help you?" Ron demanded. Ginny jumped up and whispered so lightly Ron could barely here it, "Dinner's ready." And runs out squealing, Ron looked at them, "Is it just me or is she crazy?" They all laughed and went down to the kitchen. In the kitchen there was mayhem, dishes flying like Frisbees.  
  
Mrs. Weasley informed them, "We are eating outside, Ron you stay behind I need your help." Harry and Hermione departed with Ron and went outside, were a huge picnic table lay. It was set for 9 instead of 8, he looked and Sirius was sitting in one of the chairs talking to Fred or George (Harry couldn't tell which).  
Sirius caught Harry's gaze and excused himself from Fred/George and went over the talk to him. "I got your last letter, I decided that I could be made of better use if I was closer by you." Sirius had a twinkle in his eye; he had seen a twinkle like that in Dumbledore's eye last year. Sirius suggested that they all sat down, Harry who was in awe sat down of course. He was in deep discussion with Sirius about that girl, when Ron joined them. He sat down casually next to Harry.  
  
Harry starred at him in wonder, Ron catching his gaze said, "Sirius has been here for 2 days Harry." Harry feeling stupid, "Oh. ok" The whole family joined them within the hour. There was tons of food at the table to feed an army, a small one. There was chicken, pork, shrimp, potatoes, jell- o, pie, cake, pop, juice, anyone you name it! Everyone ate till they were stuffed and they sat there talking. Percy was talking to his father about his new supervisor, Mr. Coul.  
  
"He acts like I'm stupid he doesn't use me at all!" complained Percy. Mrs. Weasley was talking with Ginny and Hermione on how she first met Mr. Weasley, "He had a bloody nose, but red is his color." George and Fred in deep conversation about their trick supplies, "Well lets see Mrs. Jill wants 3 custard pies, the ones that change you into a bird.." Harry, Ron was talking about quidditch like usual. Sirius however was just kinda in lala land.  
Harry waved his hand between Sirius's eyes and Lala land. Sirius's eyes came into focus, "Sorry" he mumbled. Everyone was too tired to clean up so Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and she did a little too good of a job, the whole table was gone, everyone was leaning on it so they all fell on the ground. Fred and George found it very funny that Mrs. Weasley messed up. She murmured at least a hundred apologies. They all slowly made their way up to their rooms, Harry remembered Sirius and was about to ask where he would be sleeping.  
  
When he saw Sirius settle down in the kitchen with a blanket and turned into the shaggy dog that Harry had seen too much of and not enough of his godfather. He mumbled good night and walked up with the rest of the Weasleys. Him and Ron would sleep on two bunk beds, which weren't there before, but Harry was too tired to realize. The moment Harry's head touched the pillow he was asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry got up at 12:00 because he stayed out so late the night before. Ron was barely awake so Harry got up and went downstairs as he passed Fred and George's room he heard booms. Harry's curiosity got the best of him and he creaked the door opened.  
  
He saw George, Fred, and Sirius hovering over one table in the corner. Fred and George had insane smiles on their face, it made Harry afraid of what they were looking at so he closed the door slowly and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Mrs. Weasley franticly working around the kitchen for breakfast. He looked at his favorite clock in the world, there were 9 hands each engraved a name of one of the Weasleys, the hands showed were each one was.  
  
Mr. Wesley's hand was at work. Ginny was the only one other than Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. It wasn't until she knocked over the bowl next to her did Harry realize she was there. Harry smiled he didn't know what else to do, she smiled edgily at him. She suddenly became bright red, redder than he had ever seen her. Ron right on cue came into the room and accidentally bumped into Harry who was still standing in the doorway. Ron must not have noticed him because he was not fully up yet.  
  
They sat down on the kitchen table; Ron asked Harry if he could coach him to be Keeper for Gryffindor. Harry of course agreed, "Could I be referee?" Ginny piped out. Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes, "Fine." This seemed to cheer Ginny up a whole lot, Hermione walk in not long after George, Fred, and Sirius. Then it hit Harry, "Where is Percy?"  
  
Everyone giggled except for Hermione and Sirius who were also curious. "Well you know when he was obsessed with work with Mr. Crouch? Well that is about 1 hundredth on how much he is obsessed. He acts like it is his life mission to show that Mr. Coul that he can do a good job," said Fred. All nodded in agreement, even Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley insisted that everyone had seconds of pancakes, sausage, waffles, eggs and orange juice. Once they were finished Harry went up to get his prized Firebolt. Fred and George decided to play also so they went to get their broomsticks also. Ron also had a broomstick a second class Nimbus 2001.  
  
They went into the pasture by the Wesley's house; Sirius of course insisted he came along also. Hermione somehow got dragged out there and Mrs. Weasley felt lonely so she came also. They had a game 2 on two, Harry and Fred against Ron and George. It was a rough game, Ginny was a terrible referee, and she kept giving points to Harry's team.  
  
The game lasted till sunset; Mrs. Weasley went back around noon and rounded up the biggest feast she could carry (with her wand of course) and they out by the pasture. Ron was a exceptionally good quidditch player. After everyone was hungry and bruised all over so they called a quits. Somehow Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had black eye.  
  
Some landings weren't perfect on Harry, Ron, George, or Fred's part. They walked trudged back to the house to see the lights on and the windows broken. The house had been broken into. 


	2. Meeting the new Recruits

A/N: new chappy!!! This one is probably loaded with confusion!! But hey I was like .. 11 or something! And I couldn't write well at that age!  
  
They all ran to the house, looking around. Mrs. Weasley told everyone to see if they took anything. They all searched, Harry went to his stuff. The only thing that was missing was Harry's quill. He told everyone and everyone assumed he had just misplaced it, but Harry knew it was stolen. He just didn't know why. The ministry came and asked questions, they didn't know who did it so they just told everyone to go to bed and try to get some sleep. Harry and Ron couldn't sleep so they played chess. The weeks went whizzing by, on Harry's Birthday the Wesley's had a party.  
  
Fred and George made Harry a piñata, which was full of joke items. It's been Harry's best birthday ever. Once it was time to open presents Hermione trusted her present into Harry's hands demanding he opened it first. He opened it expecting quills, but found a huge wooden crate embroidered with gold. In gold letters it said: Property of Harry Potter. He opened the crate and there was a smaller crate, it too said Property of Harry Potter. Inside that crate was a golden snitch, strapped into the crate.  
  
He hugged Hermione so tightly she could barely breathe. He opened Ron's and it was a catalog of different broomsticks and techniques. It was huge, Harry hugged Ron too. George and Fred of course got him trick supplies. The Weasleys together got Harry a quick quill, it wrote stuff down when you say something. He hugged each and every one of the Weasleys, Ginny was flushed when he hugged her.  
  
Sirius handed him his present, and said, "It isn't much, but I think you will like it." It looked like a small disc player, Harry looked uncertainly at Sirius. Everyone was starring at the "disc player". Hermione explained, "It is like a VCR or a DVD player, but you don't need a screen it comes up and you can look around." Harry examined the gift and engraved was "Property of James Potter". Harry jumped up and hugged Sirius as he fought back tears.  
Later that week all the Weasleys except Percy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got letters from Hogwarts. The usual was sent: list of supplies, list of books, and Hogsmeade permission slip, which Sirius signed again. On the list of supplies there was a suit, Harry had to explain what they were to the Weasleys, with the help of Hermione. They went to the Robe store and there were suits, they all got ones, Ron got a good one from Fred and George. The next day they were to go to Diagon Ally. They went by floo powder to Diagon Ally.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasley told everyone to meet back in the Leaky Cauldron at 6:00. It was around 1:00 so they had plenty of time; they went a refilled on quills, potion ingredients, and parchments. Harry and Ron dragged Hermione to the quidditch supplies, in the showcase was a new broom. It was more glorious than Harry's, it shone in the light. They walked in and saw Dean starring at it along with a huge crowd; Harry and Ron made their way to the front while Hermione stayed in back. It was called the SunBlaze, it was worth at least 4 hundred gallons. The tag on it said:  
  
The SunBlaze is the newest broom out there; there are only 4 in the world. The SunBlaze is made from dust of the Sun and forged from faeries. This is the fastest broom in the world it is 3 times fast as the Firebolt, and 6x as fast as the Comet series. Its handle is carved from gold from America; the broom is handled with diamond liquid polish for the extra glow. Each broomtail twig is picked out from Wizards who have been studying brooms since born. The broomtail twigs are from weeping willows. The SunBlaze has an acceleration of 450 miles per hour within 9 seconds. Price on request.  
  
Ron and Harry sat there drooling on the new broom, Harry heard Ron mutter, "Bet Malfoy doesn't have one of these." Harry knew he couldn't afford it though at it was already 4:00. He needed to stop at the bank again because he used just about all of his money on supplies. So Hermione finally got tired of waiting and dragged them off by their ears to go to the bank. They walked in and went to the counter where an empty goblin was sitting. The goblin went to go ask his supervisor if the key was real when Harry caught a glimpse of a new girl.  
  
He never saw her before she was being waited on at the next counter. She was holding out a coin it was silver; it had some kind of animal on it. The goblin whispered to her, "That is worth 1 hundred gallons alone my lady." My lady? Harry thought he went back to listening. "Oh, well you guys do take these coin rights? Because I don't have any others." Said the girl; she didn't speak like Harry did. She had golden hair, with brown streaks. "Her hair is so shiny" Harry thought. She had blue eyes, they eyes were filled curiosity. She turned her head and looked dead straight at Harry, her eyes light up and she smiled.  
  
She slowly turned back to the goblin that lead her to the cart. She took one look at the carts and said, "I have a faster way. I don't like dark dreary places, come with me." And with that she grabbed his hand and dragged him to a corner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were off too, when Harry passed the corner there was no one there. He told Ron and Hermione about what he heard, Hermione scolded, "You shouldn't be listening to other peoples conversations." Ron snorted, "What can you do then, walk around with your fingers stuffed into your ear?" Hermione got rather pink when Ron said that. The rest of the day was uneventful.  
  
The next few weeks went whizzing by, in a blink of an eye the were at the train station. Harry said goodbye to the rest of the Weasleys at got on the train. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all got into the same compartment. Ron wasn't so happy about Ginny coming along, but he didn't complain he was talking to Hermione, not fighting talking. Ginny was flirting with Harry, he didn't realize that she was at the time.  
  
When the compartment door opened, there was the girl at the bank and her friend. Her friend was about a head taller than she was, her friend was brown haired with blonde streaks with hazel eyes. The girls asked, "Is it ok if we seat here? All the other compartments are full." Harry without thinking said, "Sure!! Err... I mean I guess so." The girls couldn't help giggling. The girls sat down, "I'm Allison North and this is Erin Gage, we are from America. We are exchange students in a way." Said the blonde one.  
  
Harry sat there mesmerized by Allison than realized what he was doing and looked at his feet with his face scarlet. "I'm Ron, this Hermione, and this is Harry." Allison looked confused and starred at Harry, "Harry. Potter?" He managed to mumble, "err yea" Allison smiled, as Erin started talking with Hermione about the classes Hogwarts had. Allison soon started talking with Harry. Ginny was so mad at Allison because she was flirting, not at first but she was. The thing that made Ginny so mad was Harry was flirting back. She ran out of the compartment crying, hands over eyes.  
The women with the cart came and asked if they wanted anything, Allison got just about everything along with Erin. They claimed that they have never tried any of these foods! Ron and Harry looked at them in disbelief, as did Allison and Erin. Ron and Harry started a game of wizards chess, Allison and Erin began playing a different game. There were cards within minutes everyone wanted to play the game was called "Danger Rummy" It was like muggle Rummy, but there were 4 extra cards in a deck, these cards at first look like these four animals: griffin, sphinx, phoenix, and a centaur.  
  
Erin explained, "It is like any old Rummy but there are 4 new cards: the griffin, sphinx, phoenix, and the centaur. Once we shuffle all of these cards together the four new cards will take on another cards form. You draw 9 cards, you may draw one of the new ones without knowing it, if you play the griffin than your hand (of cards) will blow up, if you play the sphinx well you'll just need a nurse (they have terrible claws), if you play the phoenix than your whole hand (of cards) will go on fire, and If you play the centaur it has a different effect on different people, some they pass out, some they have pains anywhere. I think that is all"  
  
Allison than reminded, " If you figure out which cards are not the real cards you win an extra 50 points, the game ends when someone finds out which cards are real and which aren't." They game was at first confusing and it hurt a lot, but soon Harry, Ron and Hermione got the hang of it. Allison and Erin were of course the best at the game, Allison only lost once, to the griffin, and Erin lost once also, to the centaur, she went into a deep trance than snapped out of it.  
  
The game was actually really fun; soon they had a crowd watching. Harry and Allison seemed to get along great until Malfoy walked in, "Well, well here is Pothead and Weasel and Mudblo. who are you?" he asked Allison. Erin was out of the compartment looking for Dean who ran out when he was scorched by the phoenix. "I'm Allison North from America." Malfoy looks at her, "I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Grabbe and Goyle," as he waved his hand behind him carelessly.  
  
He asked her if she had looked around the compartments, "No, I can't say I have." He soon invited her to go with her. She accepted, Harry was on verge of jumping up and tackling Draco, he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach it burned. Ron spotting danger told him to let it go. Harry and Ron than started talking about quidditch, as Allison was lead out by Draco.  
Allison came back before it got dark. She came in to find Ginny and Harry sitting on one seat, Hermione and Ron sitting on another, and Erin and Dean the next one. She sat down and busied herself with thoughts. Harry son began a conversation about America; he always wanted to know what it was like.  
  
The one difference, which he found out, was quidditch; there were 2 seekers and 2 keepers. "Really? That is weird!" Allison laughed at looked right into his eyes, her eyes were warm, and loving. Harry felt weird around her, he always had something to say to her and he felt stupid when he said something that she didn't understand. Ginny cut into the conversation and began to talk to Harry about Hogwarts.  
  
Allison was taken back when Ginny so rudely cut into her conversation, she obviously knew Ginny liked Harry so she sat back and watched her woo him over. Erin was Allison's best friend and knew within seconds about what was happening. She walked over to Allison and began to talk to her so she wouldn't feel totally left out, Sean came in to see were Dean went. Sean and Allison got into a deep discussion about quidditch. Everyone was surprised Allison knew so much about quidditch.  
  
All of the guys were jealous of Harry because it was obvious Allison liked him, everyone knew it but him. Ginny tried desperately to keep his attention on her, but Harry was drawn to Allison. He and her clicked, but Dean was talking to her at the moment. Harry got insanely jealous, than he shook the thought out of his mind.  
  
Within minutes they arrived at Hogwarts, Allison and Erin got off the platform and they stopped dead in their tracks. The others looked over their shoulders and there were Sphinxes, they knew what they were because of Danger Rummy. The Sphinxes spotted Allison and Erin and guided them to the boats everyone was starring at Allison and Erin, "Err... They must treat their guests right," Allison yelled over the crowd to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Allison and Erin were speaking with sphinxes as they disappeared down toward the path in which everyone new to Hogwarts went threw.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry walked threw the Great Hall. They sat down with their fellow Gryffindor. Soon the sorting began, Allison was first because she was the oldest. She walked over shaking and put the hat on, the hat hesitated for a few seconds than yelled, "GRYFFINDOR." Harry hugged her as she collapsed next to him. Erin was next, she was the second oldest she jammed the hat on her head looking straight at the Gryffindor table. The hat once it touched her head yelled, "GRYFFINDOR" Allison threw her arms over Erin, as did Erin. They sat down and waited for the sorting to be finished.  
  
Allison was looking around the ceiling as Harry explained it was bewitched, she nodded in acknowledgment. Gryffindor received 10 new students, John, Kathy, Adrienne, Brad, Caroline, Winifred, Samantha, Daniel, Jared, and Mike. Allison was talking to Ron about all of the candies that are in Hogsmeade. Fred and George who weren't properly introduced jumped into the conversation, "Well hello or shall I say what up g?" Allison laughed, Fred added to George's remark, "Yea whatz up dog?" Hermione yells at them with disgust, "Dog? I am not a dog thank you very much!" Erin began to explain on how Americans talked and it wasn't an insult.  
  
Hermione calmed down a little bit while Allison taught Fred and George some American, "You know how you say git? Well we say stupid, idiot, weirdo, freak, and piece of sh.. err turd!" Fred and George loved that they expanded their vocabulary by 50% in 1 minute. Fred and George said those words to just about everyone they saw, they seemed to make it their life mission to teach everyone they words they learned.  
  
Dumbledore spoke, "I'm here to welcome our new 1st years and Allison North and Erin Gage. Our teachers new teachers will be Professor Figg who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures and we welcome back Professor Lupin. The forest and off grounds except for Hogsmeade is off limits. Also there is a list from Mr. Filch of items that are not permitted to be used. Also I think that we will be having a new dance, at least one that is why you were asked to buy a dress robe. Thank you and let's eat."  
  
The tables were full of food Allison, Erin and a couple 1st years jumped due to the fact they were not warned. Hogwarts had some new foods such as pizza, and other American foods. Hermione was whispering to Ginny, "Why go threw so much trouble to make two Americans feel at home? I tell you they are lying about something, they are hiding something. I want to know what it is, I know I have seen those two before I just can't remember where." Ginny nodded, she too didn't like either of them.  
  
After everyone was fed Dumbledore got up, "I think now would be perfect time to sing," And the whole school sang the Hogwarts theme song as Allison and Erin pretended to sing. Once finished singing everyone started getting up to go to his or her common rooms, "Hogwarts is huge! Harry do you think maybe tomorrow you could give me a tour?"  
  
A voice behind them said, "Allison and Erin if you would follow me, it's about your schedules." They turned around and Dumbledore was behind them, Allison nodded and followed him. Harry and Ron said they would wait for them. Harry and Ron waited what seemed to be an hour and than Allison and Erin walked out looking very pleased with them.  
  
They wouldn't tell why, not that Harry and Ron didn't try and get it out of them. "Come on! We won't tell anyone! Promise!!" Allison nodded in disagreement, "You will find out soon enough." They made their way to the common room; Hermione and Ginny weren't there.  
  
Ron muttered, "O no, bet she is in the library. She took a victim, Ginny." Harry smiled at him as he said goodnight to Allison and Erin. Erin left as did Ron, but Allison stayed behind giving Harry one last glance and followed Erin to the girls dormitory.  
  
Harry stood there very content with himself, he remembered Cho's face, but he didn't receive the same butterflies he did with her. He remembered Allison as he was walking up to the Boys Dormitory and he couldn't help but grinning. He saw Ron sitting on his bed, "So? You and Allison huh?"  
  
Harry was surprised at his comment, "Rubbish!" he cried out. Ron didn't seem to be convinced with Harry's remark. But Ron left it at that, and lay down and went to sleep. Harry too lay down, but couldn't sleep Allison's head remained in his mind as though someone pasted a picture of her on his eyes. As he fell off into a doze Allison was in his mind.  
  
Harry woke up with a startle; Ron was shaking him telling him that they were going to be late. Harry jumped up and threw on his robe and dashed down the stairs after Ron. Allison and Erin were waiting for them because they had no idea where to go. Harry stopped dead in his tracks Allison looked beautiful, her hair was curled in ringlets; she was wearing a "bebe" shirt. Her shirt was baby blue with diamonds spelling bebe, she had black pants on. Harry asked, "You don't wear robes?"  
  
Allison laughed, "Not in America, Dumbledore said there was no reason for me to wear one here, same with Erin." Erin too looked pretty, but in Harry's eyes not as pretty as Allison. They walked down to the Great Hall when Ron realized, "Where is Hermione?" Allison looked desperately at Erin, "She went down already, she said she was tired of waiting." Erin said as though was skeptical.  
  
"She doesn't like us does she?" Allison questioned. Ron looked and Harry and fell silent, that was good enough answer for Allison and Erin. Allison and Erin sat across from Ron and Harry. Erin kept talking to Dean, she seemed to like him a lot. Ron began talking with Fred and George about quidditch. 


End file.
